Question: $y=x^{13}$ $\dfrac{dy}{dx}=$
Explanation: $y$ is of the form $x^n$ and therefore we can apply the power rule: $\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^n]=n\cdot x^{n-1}$ $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{dy}{dx}&=\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^{{13}}] \\\\ &={13}x^{{13}-1} \\\\ &=13x^{12} \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\dfrac{dy}{dx}=13x^{12}$